


A Goldfish Called Sherlock

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets a fantail goldfish for his forty-seventh birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goldfish Called Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Short Message Service](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338105) by [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/pseuds/solrosan). 



He gets a fantail goldfish for his forty-seventh birthday, and he can’t decide whether he’s more amused or annoyed at the standing joke.

His PA swears she has nothing to do with this, but he suspects she actually helped his little brother sneak the aquarium in. In the end he just offers the animal a cold-eyed stare before going back to his business.

At least the goldfish is quiet, and he finds himself furtively glancing at it when he’s particularly bored.

Perhaps he can tolerate a pet. After all, he endured his brother for the better part of his life.


End file.
